1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for allowing viewers to purchase products shown on television shows. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for allowing television viewers to purchase products which appear on entertainment program-type television shows.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television programs dedicated solely to selling merchandise, or sales programs, have been broadcast on television and other broadcast media. One example of such sales programs includes, "infomercials," which are essentially lengthy paid commercials. Also, narrative television programs, in which scenes that showcase products available for sale are intermittently frozen while commercial sales of those products are undertaken, have been broadcast.
In recent years, sales programs have become increasingly commonplace. This is largely attributable to the wide availability of cable television, which provides access to many more channels, and therefore programming choices, than would otherwise be available. Indeed, cable channels such as the "Home Shopping Network," are devoted solely to selling merchandise.
In addition to broadcasted television, promotional video tapes have also been used to specifically sell merchandise. Automobile manufacturers, for example, distribute video tapes containing product information to potential customers.
Sales programs, however, do not constitute the most prevalent type of programming. Far more widespread are programs whose primary objective is to entertain. Entertainment programs, which include such programs as soap operas, sitcoms, dramas, and sporting events, generate revenue primarily by selling advertising time dispersed throughout broadcasts of the programs. Thus, while entertainment programs are supported by advertising, the artistic contents of entertainment programs are directed solely to entertaining viewers, and not to soliciting sales of merchandise as they are with sales programs.
Because entertainment programs are typically not produced with the intent of selling merchandise, a potentially lucrative source of revenue has gone unrealized. Television viewers may find themselves interested in purchasing products which are the same brand or design as props seen in entertainment programs. However, the demand for these products has not yet been satisfied. Revenue from sales of such products could improve the financial success of an entertainment program. Manufacturers would pay to have their products used in popular shows. Further, the producers could charge a fee for each product ordered that was identified from their show. This could increase revenues as well as lessen the program's dependency on advertising. As a result, products could experience greater freedom of artistic content, increasing the variety of entertainment programs available to the public.
Present sales mechanisms are not effective for selling products that are related to entertainment programs. For example, while catalogs are presently used to sell souvenir merchandise such as t-shirts and coffee mugs, they do not sell products similar to television props. For example, a program viewer cannot buy the Armani suit that Frasier was wearing on the Jun. 30, 1996 episode. These products gain much appeal from their association with the program actors. The present invention provides viewers with a sense of immediate gratification through making the products readily available.